


Rain & Shine

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, nalya, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: This is a daily work for Adrien AUGreste. I am going off of the Tumblr calendar and it will be day by day process. I'm going to be honest with you, I might fall a bit behind since school starts this month. I can promise you one thing, 31 chapters will get done!





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my daily chapters for 'Rain & Shine', if you have any comments or recommendations feel free to leave it in the comment section below, a kudos will always be appreciated, I am willing to expand my horizons for all of you guys to make you more enjoyed and happy with my work. Now onto the life of our cute ray of sunshine Adrien AUGreste!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two oblivious kids...

It had been an extremely  _ chill _ day for the two. 

Adrien and Marinette were sitting together on the couch watching Netflix. A playful, yet real, banter later, the two had decided to have a Sword Art Online marathon. Marinette’s phone buzzed in the middle of Season 1, Episode 14.

“Who is it?” Adrien had said, turning his attention from the TV to stare down at Marinette.

“Alya wanted to know if we were free to hang out.” She said gazing at her phone screen.

“What do you purpose, princess?” Adrien said, Marinette could almost hear the smile on his lips.

“Well, I love the comfortable position were in right now, kitty.” Marinette tilted her head up to bop him on the nose. “They just got back from there honeymoon, though, so…” She lingered to add effect.

“Touché.” Adrien took the moment to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Come on, let's clean up.”

Marinette typed her response back to Alya then got up… a little too fast. 

She almost fell over the coffee table before she felt strong arms quickly wrap around her waist.

“You okay?” Adrien said in one breath worry laced in his voice.

“Mhm.” Marinette sounded, regaining her balance. “Talk about cat like reflexes.” She added playfully, giving him a wink.

The pink tint that quickly developed on his cheeks answered it all for Marinette. The two then broke out into playful chuckles before retreating to the kitchen, bowl of empty popcorn and glasses in hand.

-

“You know your a lot like Asuna.” Adrien had stated on there way to the park.

“Hmm…?” Marinette looked up.

“Just think about it…” He interlaced his fingers with hers. A silence had accompanied the two for a split second, giving Adrien time to think about his words. “Your strong, independent, beautiful, you fight until you can’t anymore, and you never give up on a task until it’s finished.” There was sincerity in his voice this time, making Marinette’s heart skip a beat and a crimson color plant on her cheeks.

“Well you got a point there but…” Marinette gave his hand a squeeze. “She also has a handsome sidekick.” Marinette winked, Adrien’s cheek color matched hers. “Kirito’s not only fighting for the top, he would risk his life for Asuna even if he dies in the process. That’s why it reminds me of you, you would do anything for me.” Marinette stared at him for a moment, glimmer in her eyes.

That stare was everything to Adrien. It reminded him of his childhood days when his mother was still alive. That glimmer in her eye whenever Adrien did something funny. Marinette’s matched hers completely.

He regained consciousness after he felt himself slowly backing away from a chaste kiss on Marinette’s lips.

“Woah! Didn’t see you there lovebirds.” A voice interrupted, making the two quickly perk up.

“H-hi Alya.” Marinette squeaked.

“Are we interrupting something? We can leave if you want.” Alya said a playful grin planted on her face.

“No! No.” Marinette paused, taking a breath. “You weren’t interrupting anything...” She mumbled the last part, sheepishly looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

“Hey, Nino!” Adrien said, trying to change the topic of conversation. Marinette looked like a tomato and he was about to reach that point as well. “How was the trip?”

“It was great.” Nino said making his way next to Adrien. “Come on, dude! We found this cool spot and thought you two would like it.”

It was about a five minute walk before the four had made it to the Seine River. On the pathway the group had stopped in front of a handful of bushes.

It had been a very slow day for Paris and no one was on the streets. Adrien found it funny, though, that even if no one was around, Nino made a dramatic effect of looking left and right to see if the ‘coast was clear’. He pushed aside part of a bush then gestured for the group to come inside. 

Adrien had stepped over a few remaining bushes before he was met with small slope. Stepping down, Adrien had perked up at the sound of rustling leaves.

He held in a gasp at the sight in front of him. A patch of overgrown grass could be seen scattered with dandelions, and the view was a beautiful overlook of the Seine. The small cherry tree located in the middle, was the topper of it all. It’s leaves had a tint of brown with a yellow overlay making it look as if it was in a movie, some of the leaves had already fallen off and made a perfect spot to sit for the group. 

“Anything new you g-” Adrien perked up and was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard a tiny screech. Quickly grabbing Marinette by the wrist he scooped her up and hugged her close.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, feeling Marinette shake her head for a response. “This is the second time today, Marinette.”

“I know.” Marinette groaned into his chest.

He pushed her back a little. “Are your high school days coming back?”

“Hopefully not…” Marinette answered.

“What happened to you two while we were gone?” Alya interrupted, scaring the two once again. “It’s like your both teenagers again.”

“Am not.” Marinette retorted. 

“Are to.” Alya stuck out her tongue, playfully putting her hands on her hips and cocking them to the side. “You better get yourself back together Marinette. Your going break something sooner or later if you keep that up.”

“Fine.” Marinette huffed, she didn't want to continue on that topic of conversation.

Adrien kept hold of Marinette’s hand leading her toward the trunk of the cherry tree.

He sat next to Marinette, both of their backs propped up onto the tree. Nino and Alya had gotten out the picnic blanket. Deciding to sit on that, the two made themselves comfortable.

The group then quickly got into their normal friendly banter.

“I’m telling you, man. You would be an awesome teacher.” Nino acknowledged “Just think about it, dude... Mr. Agreste”

“You know I can’t do that, Nino...” Adrien replied, a trail of sadness lingered in his voice.

“Bro, I’m serious. Your old man is already retired and you own the whole company. Your company, your rules, right?” Adrien nodded. “You have seemed a lot stressed with it lately, it’s for the best.”

Nino did have a point. The two had talked about this before, several times, but Adrien didn’t know what to do. He had earned a bachelor's degree in business but had found a liking to teaching over the years. Giving up that company was like giving up his childhood, as much as that sounded wrong, but it was true. His father had started that company shortly after he married Emilie. Adrien didn’t want to call it a family heirloom, but it kind of was. 

This was too much to think about right now. He would discuss it with his father later. 

“I’ll think about it…” Adrien answered, once again. 

He had tried to move only to notice that Marinette’s head had made its way onto his shoulder. He knew that she had no intention of leaving it soon. He leaned forward a bit placing his hand behind Marinette’s back, cradling her as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. He felt her snuggle up closer to him, trying to find warmth in his touch. 

It had been cold this morning but warmed up a bit leaving a cool, but warm, afternoon temperature. The sun had just made its way through the clouds and was about to reach its peak in the sky.

It was just the right weather for the start of August.

Adrien closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight. 

No, not the sun in the sky. 

A small grin planted on his lips.

The one that was seated right next to him.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a look back at the past and is faced with the cruel reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my story 'Rain & Shine' feel free to leave any comments or additional things you want to see in this story, I don't mind adding anything in, and if you liked it don't forget to give the chapter a kudos. A writer really appreciates when you also give them hate they will be willing to take anything so their audience enjoys the series.

Marinette was awoken by the sound of an alarm going off.

“Ngh! Adrien, make it stop!” Marinette pulled the pillow she had been lying on over her ears, eyes stinging from the bright sunlight trickling in through the window.

“Sorry, Marinette...” Adrien yawned, reaching over the side of the bed to turn off the alarm. 

Marinette turned her head to the side, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand. 

_ 7:30.  _

“Why are you up so early?” Marinette groaned, turning herself back around. She reached her hand over to Adrien’s side of the bed to find the warmth that had been radiating off the boys’ body just a few seconds ago.

“I have to go to the office.” Adrien sighed, turning over to face Marinette. “An early morning fitting for the new Autumn collection, a photo shoot at noon, a meeting in the afternoon...” He reached around Marinette’s waist, pulling her closer to his chest. “The day’s pretty booked, if you’d ask me.” He softly stroked the back of her hair while placing his chin on top of her head.

“I can come with you if you’d like?” She mumbled into his shirt, cuddling closer to him. Marinette let out a sigh, feeling content now that she had found the treasure that was his warmth. He did truly know exactly how to make her happy in the mornings.

_ Cuddle Session _ , Adrien had referred to call the moment. Marinette did this every single morning whenever his alarm had gone off. She started doing this when the two moved in together. She would complain about how early it was then would lightly tap her hand on his side of the bed trying to grasp a hold of his arm. She would eventually have found Adrien’s arm by the time he had gotten hold of his phone and silenced the alarm. 

He’d always turn over his body to catch a quick glimpse of sleepy Marinette scooting closer to him. Adrien had always enjoyed seeing her in the mornings, her brows would be furrowed from the bright light that she hadn’t gotten used to yet and her eyes would still be closed. He’d always loved how cute she was, even if it was almost eight o'clock in the morning.

Adrien did have to set the timer a little earlier since the two of them would usually stay like this for about fifteen minutes, at best. Whenever she did something like this he never wanted to leave her embrace, he enjoyed being around her and it was always a great start to long days. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, he actually always looked forward to this every night he set his alarm. The session was always small but it had made itself at home into the couples’ morning routine. 

“I’d like that.” He smiled, backing her up a little to lift up her chin up and place a kiss on her lips.

“Oh! Maybe after we can pick up some take-out.” Marinette batted his hand away and softly rubbed her hand through his messy golden locks.

“Sounds like a date.” The two stayed like that for about five minutes, he had tried to use all of his will power not to purr but once Marinette got behind his ear he had became a full on cat. 

Adrien had gotten out of his cat persona once he heard a bang in the kitchen, both of them had quickly stopped what they were doing and perked up. 

“Haha! In your face, Sugarcube. You can hide the cat from the cheese but you can never hide the cheese from the cat.” The two had relaxed once they heard the shrill voice of Plagg triumphantly pronounce his victory of finding cheese to Tikki. 

“Shhh, Plagg! Be quiet, their sleeping” Tikki argued back. Adrien and Marinette could only chuckle silently at the argument the two kwami’s had been having in the other room. 

“There just like a married couple.” Marinette had commented and Adrien lightly snatched Marinette’s wrist, taking her hand and enveloping his fingers with hers, giving it a squeeze. 

He let go of her hand and reaching for her face to cup her cheek softly. Marinette didn’t back away instead she was allowing this to happen. Giving her a knowing look, with a Cat-like grin added for some spice, Adrien leaned in placing a quick peck on her lips. 

“Really, Minou...?” 

“What?” A playful grin quickly spread on the boys lips. “I was just playing, Bugaboo.” Marinette bit her lip, quickly jolting her attention away from Adrien’s eyes. 

He noticed that she had locked eyes with him and in that split second he winked at her. She squeaked, throwing her head back onto to his chest. Adrien could feel the heat radiating from her face. He knew that Marinette absolutely hated it when he teased her like that, but he was partly enjoying this. 

“You know, Marinette? You're cute when your flustered.”

Marinette looked up at him and blinked a couple of times before quickly returning her head to Adrien’s chest. “Your such a dork.” Marinette stated, lightly pounding her hands on Adrien’s shirt. 

He lightly put his hands on her shoulders, backing her up to notice a crimson red color on the girls’ cheeks. “ _ Your _ dork.”

“Haha.” She laughed, sarcastically. 

  
Marinette looked down for a moment.  _ Taking a small breath _ , Adrien guessed from the air that had tickled the skin underneath his shirt. He felt her heart beat slow down a little, she tilted her head up, her blue eyes meeting his. A light shade of pink could still be seen on her cheeks.

A warm silence filled the room, the two took the time stare into the others eyes, both enjoying the limited time they had together. 

A softened expression took over Marinette’s face. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against his. “I love you.” 

Her lips parted, Adrien noticed, and his body relaxed even more.

“I love you too.” He said, melting into her touch.

-

“Why Marinette!?” A woman said, holding open the door. “How are you my darling?” 

“I’m great Olivia, it’s good to see you.” Marinette responded, wrapping her friend into a hug. “How are you? How’s the little munchkin doing?” She released the woman and made her way over to a nearby chair. 

“Archer? Oh he’s been a big handful recently. I mean, he is a toddler after all. He is mostly just a big ball of energy but Sam and I make it work.” Olivia’s pocket buzzed from the sound of her phone. She took it out but sighed once her eyes met the screen. 

“May I ask if something's wrong?” Marinette had questioned.

“We are in the process of moving at the moment but that’s what happens when your starting a family, I guess.” Olivia placed her phone back in her pocket and sighed, venturing back over to her desk to retrieve the measuring tape and some extra pins. 

Marinette met Olivia when she just started working for  _ Gabriel _ , the had two clicked right away. They were both designers and surprisingly they had a lot in common. She was a small and bubbly woman, Marinette had noticed over the course of their friendship. She had beautiful features from head to toe and her long black hair, with natural brown highlights, was just an added bonus. She moved with a professional poise and slowly swayed back and forth whenever she walked. Marinette had never met anyone so elegant,  _ except Nathalie _ , of course.

“I am terribly sorry for the mess, I haven’t had a lot of time to organize. I had an overnighter last night and I woke up on my desk about an hour ago.” Olivia looked up from where she was searching in drawers for the measuring tape to look Marinette in the eyes.

“Oh, it’s totally fine, I can fully relate to that.” It was true, Marinette had also pulled many overnighters throughout her fashion career. In the end, her studio had been a complete mess and Adrien had gotten a bit upset with her. “I’m glad to hear that things are going the right way for you. Starting a family may be a bit hard but you’re doing great, Olivia!” Marinette sat in the empty seat in front of the platform where Adrien would be standing.

“I really appreciate that Marinette, you are simply too kind for this world.” Olivia closed the drawer, in which she had finally managed to find the measuring tape, and headed over to the table placed near the platform. Marinette nodded her head as a response, putting the compliment aside for a moment. 

She fell silent, pondering. 

-

It had also been exactly a week since they had revealed their identities.

The two superheroes had been on patrol and were sitting side by side atop the Eiffel Tower. It had been quiet in Paris and Hawkmoth hadn’t sent any akumas out that day. 

“Hey m’lady, what do think will happen after we defeat Hawkmoth...?” The spotted heroine looked over at her partner, dumbfounded. 

She’d never thought about that before. She paused for a moment wondering how she should respond. “This may sound a bit embarrassing but... I-I’ve been planning out my future since I met you.”

No response. Ladybug turned her head, curious as to what the Cat was thinking. “...What’s wrong?” She saw her partner tense and turn a dark shade of red. 

_ Was it something I said...? _ The girl thought to herself.

He had locked eyes with her and in a split second jolted his attention back to the city’s skyline. That’s when it clicked. 

“Oh… I see.” There was a hint of mischief in Ladybug’s voice, he noticed. Cat looked at her, eyes wide and gulped, terrified of what was coming next.

She also turned her attention to the city, not wanting to make eye contact. She would probably lose her cool in the middle of teasing him if she continued to stare. “I was planning on having three kids.” She started.

“Mhm.” The Cat had finally sounded.

“Crazy enough, I even gave them names. You wanna hear?”

“Sure.” Cat Noir mumbled under his breath.

“Emma, Louis, and Hugo.” She took a small breath before continuing. Teasing was now forgotten, this had became serious. “How does that sound, Cat?” She let out gently and sincerely, the boy noticed the change in her tone. 

Silence fell between the two, it was uncomfortable for Ladybug but Cat Noir used it to his advantage. He took a moment to breathe, regaining his calm composure. “I like that.” A smile creeped up on his face and a pink tint could still be seen on his cheeks. 

Ladybug placed her head on his shoulder. “You’re cute when your flustered.”

“Not as cute as you, bugaboo.” He teased, bopping her on the nose.

The same fiery blush the Cat had a minute ago was now placed onto the girl’s cheeks. “Your such a tease.” She laughed, softly punching him on the shoulder.

The two’s laughter slowly faded when they looked into each others eyes. A silence, once again, fell between the two.

Ladybug leaned in, slowly closing her eyes. Cat Noir returned the gesture, his eyes fluttering closed.

They were so close to each other that they could feel the others breathe on their lips.

_ Flap. Flap. _

The two jumped to there feet, both startled from the sudden distraction.

“A-achoo!” 

Ladybug’s head whipped to her partner. “C-cat what’s wrong!?” She said, sudden worry laced in her voice.

“I-I… Achoo!” Cat Noir sneezed, once more. 

“Why the heck are you sneezing!?” She asked, a bit startled now.

His head spun around, searching for the culprits. “T-there.” He managed to say before another sneeze quickly came right after. 

Ladybug turned on her heel and her gaze followed her partners pointed finger. Much to her surprise she had collapsed into a fit of laughter.

She used her fingers to wipe the tears that she had in her eyes and got to her feet, wiping off the couple of feathers that had made its way onto her lap.

“Achoo.” Her head whipped back to the blonde. He was a sneezing mess and the feathers were all over him. She wiped off all of the feathers on his lap and picked out the ones in his hair.

_ So much for bad luck.  _ Ladybug thought to herself, a little disappointed that they had been interrupted. 

She took a sigh of relief and placed a hand on Cat’s shoulder.

-

Marinette silently chuckled to herself. She had gone crazy that night rambling on and on to Tikki about  _ him _ almost kissing  _ her _ . 

Looking back at it now, if the pigeons hadn’t interrupted the two, Marinette would have probably had a heart attack.

A smile planted on Marinette’s face but was quickly taken away by a small frown when one more thought crossed her mind.

_ Hawkmoth was still at large. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peeps, I want to start off by apologizing to all of you for the long break that it took for me to post this chapter. It has been a long first few weeks of school and it is already totally chaotic due to after school sports and activities. I thought about making a schedule or specific day of the week that I was going to post chapters but I knew that it wouldn't really help either so it's just going to be posted whenever I post it.
> 
> Throughout the chapters you might be asking, "Well Pacifist_Pinnapple why does it keep switching point of views in almost every chapter? This is Adrien AUGreste not Marinette AUGreste..." Let me be honest, I am not fully sure of what I am going to do with this story yet, but I believe my mind is onto something! (For once...) Also it's already two days past August, but that's my fault.
> 
> I will respond to that question, though, by stating that I can't just keep it as one persons point of view when throughout the whole story it is going off of a story line. Me as a writer, and also a reader, always want to know what the other person thinks about at that particular time or moment. 
> 
> Now, when you finish the last Harry Potter movie and wonder 'What ever happened to Draco...?' Don't come asking to me asking about Draco since J.K. Rowling just forgot about him. (=_=)
> 
> Let me quickly say that I was partly an emotional mess whilst writing this chapter so I am sorry that it might not make sense to all of you but later on into the story I promise that all of the things and, most importantly, people I mentioned will start to come together sooner than later. 
> 
> Anyways... that's all I have to say for today. Tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments. Did it make any sense to you...?
> 
> Have a good day my peoples! :3


	3. Just a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are faced with the reality of these two dorks...

The golden locks bustled around as the wind hit his forehead.

A dreamy sigh escaped Marinette’s mouth.

Adrien perked up at the sound and smiled in her direction.

A crimson red color made its way onto her cheeks.

“Adrien…!” The photographer said. “The camera’s over here!”

“Heh, sorry…” The blonde turned his head back to the face of the camera.

Marinette sat in the corner, silently chuckling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm limiting myself to a couple of paragraphs now... (=_=) Oof.


	4. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about patrol...

“Hey M’lady…?”

“Yes Kitty?”

“What do you think would happen if you used your Lucky Charm right now?”

“Hmm…” The girl trailed off, thinking. “It will probably create something I really want…” Her eyes ficked toward the cat. “Other than that I don’t really have a clue.”

“Try it.”

“What…?”

“Use your Lucky Charm.”

“No.”

“Please…!” 

“Ugh! Cat you know I can’t resist cat eyes!” She turned her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Please…!” She looked over her shoulder. “M’lady, just this once…!” 

“F-fine!”

“Hehe...”

“Your such a kid sometimes…”

“You love me though.”

“Dork!” She jabbed him in the ribs. 

“Ouch! What was that for!?”

She simply shrugged her shoulders and stood up from her spot on the roof. “Lucky Charm!”

“Well, what is it…?”

Ladybug looked dumbfounded at the object in her hand. “I-its…”

“Its what!?” The blonde pressed.

“L-lip gloss…?”

“What’s that supposed to be used for?”

“I don’t kn-” She looked up and stopped at the sight of a red and black luminescent glow illuminating from the cats lips.

“G-goodnight cat!” Ladybug said, grabbing her yo-yo.

“W-wait!” He said, reaching out his hand. “What was it for…?”

_ It was too late.  _

She had already flung off into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my peeps, I want to thank my friend Synk for telling me all about Adrien AUGreste, this wouldn't even be posted if she hadn't told me about it. She is a great writer and you guys will defiantly enjoy her works. 
> 
> Here is her AO3 channel:  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/synkiller82
> 
> So... I have an announcement. School is about to start for me and your girl needs to finish her summer reading. I won't be able to get all my chapters completely done that fast. Don't worry I am going to continue on with 'Hospital Bed' and this new story 'Rain & Shine' but there will be short breaks in between for them.
> 
> Anyways, this is going to be short clips of Adrien Agreste's life and at the same time it will be following a story line. Well, tell me what you thought of it in the comments.
> 
> Have a good day my peoples! :3


End file.
